Harry Potter and the Will of the Phoenix
by The Colossus Of Enigma
Summary: Harry Loses everything in the war with Voldemort so Fawkes takes him back to the beginning of his first year with all the knowledge he gained in his previous life. He tries to love Ginny, but what happens when his smarts and talents attract other girls?
1. The World You Love

Harry Potter and The will of the Phoenix

**Harry Potter and The will of the Phoenix.**

**Losing everything during the war with Voldemort, all of his friends are dead, except for the Weasley twins, who help him with a few things. Harry stumbles upon an oddly familiar old man who can take them back in time to the beginning of this adventure. Going back will make things happen the same way again right? Wrong. Will harry find his love in Ginny once again or will he fall in love with someone who's just a little different?**

**Author's Note: I have already written this story, but I feel compelled to re-write it and make it a masterpiece among the higher writings of other Harry Potter fan fics. So even if you've read this before it will be a lot better this time! To clarify, I did not finish the story last time. The original story was titled: Harry Potter and the Will of the Phoenix, I discontinued it because I believed that it was far too convenient. This will be slightly different, though the beginning will have similar quotes from the book, until I can differentiate my story from the original plot. That's my idea anyways.**

**Chapter One: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, gosh stop accusing me…**

**--**

Harry stood silently in front of the last of the gravestones, he had done it, they were all buried, it had taken a long time considering the amount of mourning he allowed himself to do after he buried each of his companions. Fred and George stood behind him, they had lost their usual carefree demeanor and were now crying at the loss of everyone in their family.

Kneeling before the last grave harry looked longingly into the dirt and whispered, just to make sure that the twins couldn't hear him. "Ginny, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you in the end. I just couldn't protect all of you and . . . and . . . stop Voldemort." Harry broke off and stood up looking at the mass of graves he and the twins had dug for those that were close to them, those they knew, and those they had never met before.

Looking at the twins Harry sadly said, "Well, we've done it, it's over."

Fred and George could only nod, they like him had lost absolutely everything. Sadly the trio trudged up the grounds and into a heavily battered, but not ruined Hogwarts. The three stayed there in mourning for a very long time, eventually losing track of how long they had been there, they were after all, still alone.

-

One late evening Harry was, as he often did sitting in front of Ginny's grave crying silently at the loss. _'Why can't I get rid of this sorrow, I am always going to miss her—going to miss them, but there's nothing I can do about it now, they're gone.'_ He heard a rustling noise behind him and stood up quickly, his wand out.

"Lower your wand Harry, I wish to speak to you," that voice was familiar, yet he was sure it's owner was dead. "Prof… Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer he would receive. "Yes harry, it is me, I was not so easily killed as was thought," Harry smiled for the first time since the conclusion for the war against Voldemort. "It's really nice to see you again sir, but I'm afraid that almost everyone else is dead, Fred, George and I are the only ones left at Hogwarts, we couldn't bear to leave." Harry's eyes, as they had done so often recently, glistened with unshed tears.

"I understand Harry, you view this place as your home, your sanctuary." Moving up away from the graves, Dumbledore headed up to the castle.

Standing, Harry also made his way back to what remained of the once glorious Hogwarts castle.

-

Standing in the entrance hall, Dumbledore turned to look at him, "Harry, if you could, would you go back, and experience all of this again, even if there was a chance that everything would end the exact same way?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I would go back, even if I could not prevent this from happening,. I . . . I love them professor, the Weasleys were my family, and Hermione was like a sister, as much as the others were."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes scanning him, as they always did for signs of, well, Harry didn't actually know what Dumbledore looked for in his eyes. "Harry, I have a way that we can go back, you, the twins, and myself."

Harry stared at him, his mouth agape. "How is that possible sir?"

Smiling, Dumbledore responded calmly, "I am the wizard that can travel through time, I have never used this power before, because it can only be done once, though I would venture that now is a very good time to use this power."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I agree with you there sir, my only question on the matter is this: our memories? Will they remain, or will we forget everything?"

Looking deep into Harry's vivid green eyes Dumbledore stated calmly, "I do not know Harry, perhaps we will remember everything, perhaps we won't, perhaps only one of us will remember anything, or perhaps we won't forget everything, but we won't remember all of it either."

Harry nodded, and was about to speak when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I warn you though Harry, if you do remember anything, try not to change too much, if we go too far off course then we will have no idea how to approach the future. My recommendation is that we do not change too much during the first few years. After that, I think it will be a little safer to do a little more."

Nodding again, Harry walked up the stars, to talk it over with the twins.

-

"We can go back?!" said Fred, an exited expression on his face.

"You can't be telling the truth," said George, who also looked rather exited at the prospect.

Harry sighed, "I swear to you, that's what Dumbledore told me. He's waiting for us in the great hall right now. You don't have to believe me, but this is your only chance. Stay here if you like, but I'm going, I need to see her again." Standing, Harry walked out of a mostly repaired Gryffindor Common Room and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Gred, it can't hurt if we go down and see what the bloody hell he's on about."

"I suppose you're right Forge," said Fred. The twins stood and followed after Harry.

-

They arrived to see him standing next to Professor Dumbledore. The twins, looking surprised, made their way over to where the tall elderly man with Silver hair and the slightly shorter youthful man with jet black hair stood.

When the twins were close enough to harry, Dumbledore they said in unison, "We're with you, it can't hurt, and we know what the drawbacks are, we may lose our memories, and if we can remember everything clearly we have to act like we don't know what's going on for the first few years."

Harry nodded curtly, a serious expression on his face while professor Dumbledore smiled. "Tomorrow, I will perform the necessary magic, tonight however, it would be best if we all got some rest," with that, Dumbledore walked off and vanished up the stairs.

Harry looked at the twins and said, "I'm going to go down into the kitchens to get something to eat, I'll see you here tomorrow morning I guess."

He walked off, leaving the twins to sit quietly in the great hall thinking, occasionally exchanging a thought or concern, though their time passed mostly in silence.

-

An hour and a half later Harry came up from the kitchens and quite literally bumped into Fred and George on their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. None of them spoke as they climbed the stairs, all three of them two immersed in their own thoughts. They would be back here again, before all of the horrors took place, and they would have a chance to rebuild all that was previously there.

-

The next morning Harry awoke rather late, considering how full of anticipation he had been the previous night. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes Harry left the tower in his pajamas taking only his glasses down with him.

When he arrived in the great hall, he saw that the twins were both dressed, but Dumbledore had found a pair of pajamas and was standing in his nightclothes. Harry smiled, he had the same thought as Dumbledore, since they were going back in time they would not need to wear their clothes, seeing as how they would simply appear within another version of themselves at some point in the past.

"Well, I think I will take us back to the start of Harry's first year… that should give us enough time to reorder events in such a way that Voldemort can be stopped…" Dumbledore trailed off and closed his eyes. "You will feel disoriented when you first land, but go about your business as you would have back ten years ago. The three nodded, even though Dumbledore had his eyes closed.

A tingling sensation engulfed Harry and he watched with anticipation as a beautiful phoenix swooped over them, crying and covering them in tears. Everything around him started to blur, but he could just make out the phoenix landing on Dumbledore's shoulder before everything was engulfed in darkness…

Harry could feel his breath, move his arms and legs, but he couldn't see anything, he was alone in the blackness of what he could only assume was time.

He felt his legs begin moving of their own accord, and the blackness around him began to be filled with splashes of color, slowly he saw a blurred image of Kings Cross station, and found that he was pushing his cart.

After a few moments he found that he had regained control of his body, he was there, he was back, he was a kid again but that didn't matter. Harry stopped and closed his eyes, calling upon knowledge he had possessed in the other lifetime. He found that he still knew everything… or at least he thought he knew everything, he wasn't really quite sure.

"—packed with muggles of course—"

Harry spun around, the speaker was a plump woman who was talking two four boys, all with flaming red hair. Harry smiled, he remembered this. He began pushing the cart behind the group of Weasleys slowly, he would still ask how to get onto the platform, though he knew perfectly well how.

"Now what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother

"Nine and three-quarters piped a small girl, who Harry instantly recognized as Ginny, he had not noticed her at first for she had been clinging tightly to her mother.

Harry watched as Percy strolled through the barrier and onto the platform, followed by Fred, then George. Deciding to do this as he had done last time, Harry made his way to Mrs. Weasley and began to speak, "Excuse me." Said Harry, in what he hoped was a nervous and uncertain tone.

From there harry simply allowed the scene to carry itself out. He asked her how to get onto the platform, was introduced to Ronald and soon enough he found himself standing on the platform.

He made his way towards the train and attempted to lift his trunk, he found that he only possessed his mind, he could hardly move the trunk, let alone pick it up and put it on the train.

He heard a voice behind him, "Harry mate, let us get that for you." Harry turned around and saw the twins standing in front of him. "Hey, thanks," said harry as he watched them easily pick up his trunk and take it into the first empty compartment they saw.

"See you later mate," Fred said as they departed. Harry nodded, stood on the top of the seat and pulled out _A History of Magic _from his trunk. He sat down and opened the book and began to read, he knew enough about the other classes to get by, but he wanted to attempt getting a decent grade in his History of Magic class this time around.

He had finished with the preface when he was interrupted by Ron, who asked, "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat across from harry, "everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and then watched as the boy sat down, "Hey Ron," the twins were back, and they both winked at Harry as they entered the compartment.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Fred and George's tones were mocking.

"Right," Ron mumbled in response.

Harry bit back a laugh, he knew that Ron was terrified of spiders, so he went back to reading his History book.

The twins didn't bother introducing themselves to Harry, and they left the compartment chuckling slightly. Harry was attempting to concentrate on the text when Ron blurted, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry chuckled and nodded, looking up from his book and showing his scar to the red-headed boy across from him. "So that's where You-know-who—?" Harry nodded again and Ron became quiet. "Oh, I though they were pulling another prank on me, Fred and George."

Harry started to laugh, he could perfectly imagine the twins doing something like that. "No, I'm Harry, the one and only." Harry managed to get out between laughs. Quickly enough the two were engaged in the same conversation that Harry remembered vividly from the time that was once ten years in the past.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Harry and Ron looked up to see a plump lady pushing a cart stuffed with candy. Ron blushed muttered something about having brought sandwiches and looked out the window. Harry stood and bought as much candy as he could afford, he bought Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a whole lot more.

Sitting down with his excessive amount of candy, Ron looked at him amazed. "Hungry are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm starving," replied Harry, opening a chocolate frog, and looking at it as if he'd never seen it before. Ron watched Harry eat it slowly.

"They aren't real you know," Ron said slowly.

"I figured," Harry responded as he bit into a licorice wand. After he had finished chewing Harry looked at Ron and said, "Well help yourself, I can't eat all of this!"

Ron looked nervous, "You sure, I mean, I can't pay you back or any—" Harry cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself will you, the candy didn't cost that much. It was pretty cheap." Ron nodded slowly and then moved across the compartment and sat next to Harry across the pile of candy.

Soon Harry found himself engaged in a conversation about the famous witches and wizards cards that were contained within the chocolate frog boxes. Ron was missing Agrippa and Ptolemy.

The compartment door slid open and Harry and Ron looked around to see a round faced boy. "You haven't seen a toad?" Harry and Ron shook their heads.

The boy seemed close to tears, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Harry said, "I'm sure he'll turn up." _You'll find him at Hogwarts_, harry thought.

The boy nodded miserably and said, "I suppose you're right," before leaving the compartment. Harry sighed, he really did wonder just where the toad was, he had completely forgotten that these things had happened until he relived them.

The compartment door slid open, revealing a girl with thick bushy brown hair. Harry recognized her, it was Hermione. "You two haven't seen a toad have you? A boy named Neville has lost one." They shook their heads.

"We just told him we haven't." said Ron in an annoyed tone.

She looked at Harry who still had is history of magic book in his lap, open about thirty pages in, and then to Ron, who had his wand out. "Are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Ron nodded and cleared his throat, he pointed his want at Scabbers and muttered the incantation for the spell:

"_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened and Ron looked mortified, the girl scoffed, and Harry burst out laughing. "Of all the spells I've read about I have never ever heard of anything that amusing." Harry choked as he looked in between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione started talking, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells and it's all worked for me."

Harry nodded, "Same here."

Hermione ignored him and continued, "I've learned all of our course books by heart of course—I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron Muttered

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione, "I know all about you of course—I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in: _Modern Magical History_ and _Rise And Fall Of The Dark Arts_ and _Wizarding Events Of The Twentieth Century_."

Harry nodded, "I know, I've read them." This was true, Hermione had infact persuaded Harry to read quite a lot when they were fighting the war against Voldemort, so he took it upon himself to memorize as much as he could. "And as for the course books, the only one I've yet to read at least three times is _A History Of Magic_."

Ron groaned, "Do you two have to talk about books in front of me? I mean, why such a dull topic?"

Ignoring Ron's comment Hermione continued talking to Harry, "Well, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who isn't well read going to Hogwarts this year. Harry, I'll see you later, I have to go help Neville find his toad." She stood and made her way out of the compartment.

"Good luck with that," said Harry as she departed.

-

"Blimey Harry, why do you read so much? I mean, it's so boring, and there is so much more to do, like Quidditch and Wizards Chess." Ron said as they were changing into their Hogwarts robes.

They sat down again, waiting out the last bit of the train ride in silence. Harry was reading _A History of Magic_ and Ron was opening and eating all of the remaining chocolate frogs when the door slid open yet again.

Three boys entered the compartment, one was slender and blond, the other two were big bulky and stupid looking.

"Is it true?" Malfoy said, "They're saying all down the train that harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you is it?"

"Yes," said Harry offhandedly not looking up from his book.

"Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," said Malfoy pointing to his two cronies. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron hid a cough with a laugh, causing the pale blond boy to look over at him. "Think my name is funny do you? Well, there's no need to ask who you are. My father told me that all of the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford." He turned back to harry. "You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for harry to shake it.

Harry did not move, he knew he was supposed to follow the timeline, and he really hated Malfoy, but he wanted to see just what would happen if he shook Malfoy's hand right at that moment. Willing himself not to, Harry, who had looked up from his book a short while ago shook his head and said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Malfoy turned pink. "You might consider being a bit more polite in the future, Potter, you'll just end up going the same way as your parents."

Harry stood up, he now understood why Malfoy had said this. A rage flowed through him, he was angry, very angry, though he spoke coolly. "Say that again Malfoy."

"Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle got nearer to them. Harry knew that as soon as Malfoy had said us, he meant Crabbe and Goyle, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Unless you leave now," Harry said bravely.

Goyle reached for one of the remaining chocolate frogs that Ron had not yet devoured and let out a terrible yell. Everyone turned their heads and saw Goyle screaming loudly. Scabbers the rat had taken a vicious bite into Goyle's knuckle and was now hanging on for dear life.

Goyle spun around wailing loudly, until Scabbers finally flew off of his finger and smashed into the window. The three of them quickly exited the compartment and just as their footsteps faded away they heard another pair.

Hermione opened the door just as Ron was picking up Scabbers. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said as he sat down with the rat.

"What on earth has been going on in here?" She asked as she sat in one of the open seats.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Harry, he's gone back to sleep." Harry found Ron's comment extremely amusing and he fell over laughing. Quickly regaining his composure he told Hermione 'what on earth' had been going on in their compartment.

"Well, you shouldn't be fighting, you'll be in trouble before you even get to Hogwarts." Hermione said irritably.

"Scabbers was the one fighting, not us," Ron snapped at her.

-

Harry was once again pouring over _A History of Magic_ and had not paid attention to the argument that was taking place between his future best friends. Their bickering continued for a few more minutes before Harry spoke up, "Will you two shut up, you sound like a couple of five year olds. You can talk, that's fine, but seriously, that is a lame excuse for an argument."

Not waiting for a response, Harry went back to his book and continued reading. Before Ron or Hermione could even respond the train's intercom sounded in their compartment.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry stood and put his book back in his trunk just as the train slowed to a hault. The three of them stood up and exited the compartment, leaving what was left of the candy behind.

The trio stumbled around in the darkness at Hogsmeade station, blindly following the crowd Harry heard the familiar voice of Hagrid yelling, Firs' year's! Firs' years over 'ere!" Turning to the source of the noise, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves looking at a giant man, almost twice as tall as a regular man, and at least three times as wide.

"Hagrid!" Harry said excitedly as he made his way over to the large man.

"'Ello 'Arry," replied the large man.

"How are you Hagrid?" Harry asked as they began making their way towards the rickety boats that would take them to Hogwarts.

"'M Alrigh'" Hagrid said as they started down the hill to the lake, before Harry could say anything else he was cut off by Ron.

"You know him Harry," Hermione looked shocked at such a rude question, but Harry nodded and smiled.

When they arrived at the boats Harry stood silently, and listened to Hagrid explain how to use the boats.

Harry sat in the nearest boat, followed by Ron, and then Hermione. A few moments later Neville joined them and their boat began to make its way across the lake all by itself.

When the boat was safely across the lake, Hagrid stood, got out of his boat and began to help all of the others get out without falling into the water. Once everyone was out, Hagrid checked the boats to see that nothing was left behind, he stood and walked to Neville. "Is this yer toad?" He asked kindly.

"Trevor!" Neville yelled Happily as he took the toad and held it close to him.

Hagrid looked about to see that all of those who had gotten onto the boats, were still there, then he knocked on the door that led into the school three times.

-

A few moments later, the door swung open and they were all facing a tall woman with black hair, wearing emerald green robes.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here," Professor McGonagall said. She pulled the door wide and led the first years into the vast entrance hall. Harry heard a few gasps of surprise as they entered the castle.

Professor McGonagall led them into a small chamber off to the right, not directly into the great hall, and then told them to please wait patiently.

There was a lot of nervous muttering in the small antechamber, but Harry actually found himself to be a little nervous. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

Suddenly a large group of ghosts, around twenty of them, all glided into the small room. Two of them, The Fat Friar, and Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington were arguing about Peeves the poltergeist. Harry vaguely remembered almost nothing of this argument, but he watched them nonetheless.

When the ghosts noticed the new students, they greeted them cheerily and told them that they wanted to see them in their respective houses, pitiful. He turned away from the noise and watched the door open, and Professor McGonagall reenter the room. "Come along now, the sorting ceremony is about to begin."

Some of the students rushed at the door, and other hung back nervously. "Now now! Form a line, form a line." After much straining, McGonagall had them in a line, and she led them into the great hall.

At the front of the great hall, the new first years were all standing in front of the hold sorting hat, which was resting on an old stool. Suddenly, the old hat come to life, and began to sing!

"_Oh you may think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing written in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart:_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking cap!"_

When the song was finished, the whole hall burst into applause, deafening Harry, who was clapping along with the rest of them.

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall's voice was loud and a small girl approached the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat yelled and the hall again broke out in applause

"Bones Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled, and the process was repeated over and over, Harry found himself growing tired as he stood in the line, waiting for his name to be called.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall yelled out.

Harry stepped up and sat on the stool, the hat was then placed on his head, and it began to speak to him… _Well then Harry, it seems I get to sort you for a second time. _Harry was surprised that the hat remembered this. _Surprised are you Harry? Expected, but do you think that Fawkes was the only thing that came back with Dumbledore?_ Now that made more sense, It was just like Dumbledore to bring a few little things along for the ride in order to give them an advantage, and the sorting hat was one of them.

_Well then Harry, where'd you like to go? I could put you in any house and you'd be fine I know. _Harry didn't even have to think about it, well, yes he did, but it didn't take long.

_You know I want to be in Gryffindor…_ Harry thought, slightly annoyed that the hat would even dare to ask such a question.

_Yes, I know what you __**want**__, but is there more you could gain by being in another house?_ The sorting hat asked.

_Honestly, I doubt it, I'd probably do something stupid and have to explain myself or something._ Harry knew that there were advantages in being in other houses, but he loved and respected Gryffindor too much to simply enter another house this time around. He would have to be in Gryffindor again for this to work.

_Good answer, Potter._ The sorting hat said, and with that, a loud cry of: "GRYFFINDOR" came from the hat.

Relieved that the hat had again listened to him, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, where he sat across from Ron, Next to Hermione. Hermione was excited that he had elected to sit next to her, and they quickly were engrossed in a conversation about classes. Ron's elder brother Percy, was also in on the conversation. Ron looked mortified to be at the same table.

Harry found it strange that he was actually interested in this conversation, he felt a need to do much better in his classes this time around, and first year material would be easy, considering he had mastered wordless magic and was fair at wandless magic as well.

As the feast drew on, Harry found that the conversation was far more interesting than he remembered. Ron however, was not as fun as he remembered, Harry assumed that it was because he was much more mature this time through.

As the feast concluded, Dumbledore rose and spoke a few words to the crowd. Harry let his mind wander for a moment until he heard. "Everyone pick your favorite tune! And off we go!"

"_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do some filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

When the song concluded, everyone in the hall broke out in applause and Dumbledore said, "Ah…music. A magic far beyond all we do here. And now. Off to bed, off you trot!"

The hall was filled with a loud scraping noise and all the inhabitants of Hogwarts were off to bed. Thusly began yet another year at Hogwarts.


	2. Attention!

I'm Re-Writing this… So, Chapter 1 is new and revised, quite a bit longer actually

I'm Re-Writing this… So, Chapter 1 is new and revised, quite a bit longer actually. I hope you enjoy, I want to get this fanfic back up soon!


End file.
